Saving Me
by LadyVampyreMiya
Summary: As they make their way across the cosmos, they land on a planet The Doctor knows, and yet cannot remember... A short story based simply on the lyrics of 'Saving Me' by 'Nickleback', featuring The Doctor David Tennant and Donna Noble.


**SADLY, I DO NOT OWN DR. WHO OR DONNA, OR THE T.A.R.D.I.S**** (although that would be awesome)**

**HOW EVER, I DO OWN EVERYTHING ELSE, MWA-HA-HA-HA!**

**This is a short story which is kinda rushed (I really wanted to finish it) I may re-write it later.**

**Please give me feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

**Im sorry if I get some things wrong, im not a Dr. Who nut, but I have been watching it since I was a wee lass (I love the originals )**

**Enjoy!**

A single, wavering light lit a small portion of the flagstone street. Two worn bare feet silently, briskly walked onwards. A light mist clouded the strangers strained vision. He pulled his tattered coat tightly around his neck, dull eyes glancing around him. The strange sound of footsteps sounded behind him. He stopped, shaking with fear. Beads of sweat appeared on his pale, filthy forehead. He blew out the lantern he had grasped in his scrawny hands.

"People don't just disappear." A gravely voice behind him growled. The stranger closed his eyes tightly, knowing what was going to happen. A blinding flash of pure white light, and there was only dust…

The familiar blue door swung open and the Doctor took a jolly step out, Donna close behind.

"Have you got it right this time?" She asked, her breathe condensing in front of her. She shivered. Two burning orange suns were held high in the sky, and yet the icy air sliced through the two travellers.

"Uh, im not sure." The Doctor squinted and gazed around the silent and empty cobbled streets.

"Not sure?" Donna sighed. "Are you ever sure?" She said, her voice echoing down boarded up houses.

"Shh." The Doctor held his hand up as a sound behind them pricked his ears.

"Who's there?" A young girl whispered, peering around the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor turned and studied the wreck before him. She had bare feet and a long brown cloak. Her long, wavy hair clung to her shoulders in greasy clumps.

"Im the Doctor, this is Donna." The young girls' eyes widened.

"The Doctor?" She gasped. "As in _the_ Doctor?"

"Yes…" The Doctor nodded slowly. Donna raised an eyebrow, looking between the two contrasting figures. The girl looked around, before beckoning the Doctor and Donna to follow her. They briskly crept up to a bordered house. The girl rapped twice against the wooden door. She gave it a few seconds, before rapping an extra four times. The rustic door opened, and a strangely familiar face peered at the Doctor.

"Joanne?" He asked. The old lady nodded, smiling toothlessly.

"Come in dear, come in." She quickly brought everyone in, before closing the door behind. "Cassie, make our guest some drinks. Tea I presume?"

"Yeah, sure." The Doctor smiled. "What's going on?" He asked, a little more urgently. Joanne's face fell, but she brought it back up.

"Nothing we can't sort out ourselves, eh?" She laughed, heartily. She looked into the Doctors eyes, before glancing away, her smile quickly disappearing. "It's some form of dictatorship." She sighed, filling them in. "We don't know who they are. It began as a group of thugs, who grew into power through corruption and violence. They force us into staying at home, unless we are labouring for them. I am too old, and cannot work, so they make me stay at home." Cassie came back with a small wooden tray with three chipped mugs on it. She smiled sheepishly at Donna and the Doctor. She glanced at Joanne.

"No, my child." Joanne said without even looking at her.

"Why?" Cassie said indignantly, her hand resting on her hips, revealing a brown tunic and long black trousers, all ripped and stained, below her cloak. A black leather belt held a small, chipped dagger. Joanne ignored her.

"I don't need your permission anyway." Cassie stuck her nose into the air and strode off.

"Cassie!" Joanne called after her daughter. She glanced at her visitors. "Im sorry." She smiled sweetly, and then took off after Cassie.

"Nice bunch." Donna observed. She sat down on a worn sofa and looked around the house. It looked like it had been stuck in the fifties. The wall paper was peeling; showing the off colour plaster. The fireplace in front of the dark brown sofa looked completely burnt out there were a few black and white photos adorning the walls, but at an angle.

"This is a clone of Earth." The Doctor said, before Donna could say anything. "One of many actually. They're dotted all around some galaxy I can't remember the name of." He stood in thought for a moment. "Why not?" He furrowed his brow as Donna laughed.

"Well, that's a first." She laid back and took a sip of tea, and subsequently chocked. "What is this?" She asked, disgusted.

"Huh?" The Doctor snapped out of his daze. "Anyway, I've been here before, obviously, and go them out of a sticky situation."

"And what was that?" Donna asked. The Doctors' face held the same expression as before. "You don't know." The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but he just couldn't. The whole adventure had completely evaded him. He could remember the planet, Joanna, and someone else…

"So sorry about that." Joanne re-entered the room. "Cassie's got it into her head if she goes around murdering everyone, the town will revitalise itself."

"Town?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Joanne sat down, next to Donna. "It's only the town that has been affected. Hardly anything worth dying for." She chuckled. The Doctor looked at her for a moment, confused.

"So it's nothing major?" Donna asked.

"Of course it's major." The Doctor interjected. "If people lives are at risk, then it's a major problem."

"If that's what you say." Joanne merrily sipped her tea. There were a few scattered knocks on the door. Joanne looked up in horror.

"Who's that?" Donna asked.

"Not one of us." The Doctor grabbed Donna's arm and pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen, hiding behind the doorway. All they could hear were the voices as Joanne answered the door.

"Yes?" She asked, politely.

"Is this yours?" A gruff voice asked.

"Noo. Definitely not." Joanne said, convincingly.

"Oh really?" There was a thud as a body hit the floor. The Doctor closed his eyes for a second, and tried to get a look at what was happening. Joanne was on the floor wheezing, whilst three men walked into the house. One stood by Joanne as she caught her breathe, the other two both went up stairs, in matching time. After a few muffled yelps and the sound of breaking glass, they brought down a kicking and screaming Cassie.

"Ah, the little brat." The one guarding Joanne chuckled. "When you set fire to private property and kill innocent people, don't leave your mark. Bring her." The three men marched outside, slamming the door behind them. The Doctor ran out from his hiding place to aid Joanne. He helped her onto the sofa in the living room.

"Are you okay?"

"Cassie." She breathed, tears falling down her face. "They took her." She shut her wrinkle eyes and whimpered.

"We'll get her back." The Doctor said. Joanne smiled.

"I admire your attitude, but it's hopeless. We must adhere to their superior power." Joanne's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell against the back of the sofa.

"Joanne!" The Doctor called out.

"What happened?" Donna asked. The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and measured her heart beat.

"She's still alive." He concluded. "But by the sounds of it, she's been hypnotised."

"Doesn't that only happen in sci-fi movies?" Donna asked sarcastically. The Doctor stood up.

"Must be something, somewhere?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the place. Donna, helpless, laid Joanne on the sofa more comfortably as the Doctor worked his way round the house.

Cassie was thrown headfirst into a dirty cell, hitting her head against the cold brick wall. She called out in pain, but the men just ignored her and locked the iron bars withholding her in the four grey walls. There were damp patches randomly scattered around the cramped area. She sighed and brought her knees to her chin, holding herself tightly as she closed her eyes. The cell was no bigger than a head taller than her, and the same width wise. It stank of stale blood and death.

"Now where's that bloody Doctor?" She asked herself.

"Doctor!" Donna called. "She's waking up."

"I found it!" The Doctor exclaimed. He ran into the room, holding a strange metal rod.

"Cassie…" Joanne whispered, before bursting out in a fresh set of tears. "Of all things, Cassie!" She wailed.

"Shh!" Donna tried to calm her down. "You got the Doctor, she'll be alright." Joanne shook her head.

"You don't understand." Joanne looked up with pleading eyes. "She killed people. She's going to hell and she's… she's…" Joanne held her sodden face with her withered hands. The Doctor knelt beside her.

"Look at this." He said. Joanne looked at the bar. The Doctor then snapped it with his hands. A shiver shot down all three of their backs. "A hypnotising device. Well, it emits strange brain wave frequencies, altering your thoughts, making you think like someone else. Sort of anyway." He threw away the remains of the bar. "Now, where did they take Cassie?" Joanne shook her head.

"I failed her…" She mumbled.

"You only fail people when you don't try." Donna said, holding her Joanne's crooked back. Joanne's lip trembled.

"She would have been taking to the prison, to be ex…" He voice trailed off. "I have failed her! I failed her and Cassie!" She wailed.

"Wait, what?" The Doctor asked, but Joanne only mumbled incoherently.

"Get some sleep. We'll get Cassie back." Donna smiled. Joanne quietened and eventually slept on the sofa, a troubled look etched across her weathered face.

The Doctor and Donna walked around the many winding streets, hoping dearly not to be caught out.

"But if we get caught, wouldn't that take us straight to the prison?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, but how do we get out of there?" The Doctor reasoned.

"So, we're going to break into prison, and then break out plus one?" Donna asked.

"Plus as many as we can." The Time Lord smiled as he found what he was looking for. He jogged over to a big, yellowed picture with a big arrow on it.

"You are here." Donna read. "You can't get any more Earthy than that." She said, glancing around, paranoid.

"Well, according to this, the prison is…" He studied the overly complicated map. "That way." He said, brightly. With that, he began to run down the street, heavy footsteps echoing around the desolate town.

"Wait!" Donna called; her high heels making her run slow and erratic. One of heels got caught in a crack, making her trip over.

"Where are you going, miss?" a towering, dark figure asked sinisterly. Donna gulped as she looked around, desperately for the Doctor.

From behind a tight corner, the Doctor peered out, watching Donna get dragged to her feet. He closed his gaze on the man. He, like the others, was tall and athletic with a gruff voice.

_A clone race maybe?_ He thought to himself. He watched Donna struggle; looking widely around for him as she unknowingly led him to the place he couldn't actually find on the map. He followed them down long, narrow streets, stepping in time with the man so that his own footsteps would not betray him. Eventually, the suns' light began to fade, making the town glow an eerie orange. A large dominating tower climbed high into the sky, its point hidden above thick, grey clouds. A large lake lapped at the right side of the tower, matching the colour of the clouds. The prison gates opened up and the man dragged a tired and panting Donna into the black tower. The Doctor managed to dodge the closing gates and entered the courtyard.

_Now to save Donna._

"Oi!" He called out, trying to get the captors attention. "Hey, you!" He waved his arms about. The man turned and narrowed his eyes on him.

"How did you get out?" He asked, angrily.

"Out? How did I get in you mean?" The Doctor smiled. Donna exhaled deeply and shook her head. The man let go of her, letting her run into a doorway. She heard hurried footsteps resonating around the stone courtyard and hid behind am iron column. The whole place seemed to be dark and dank and metal. She heard faint cries from her left and panting on her right. She turned and saw the Doctor.

"Where'd he go?" She asked.

"Never mind." The Doctor said. "Proceed shall we?" he started walking further and further into the tangle of dimly lit corridors in the tower, Donna holding onto his arm, scared to go deeper. She could hear people crying, hear people moaning, hear people being tortured.

"This is horrible…" She muttered. The whole tower reeked of decomposition and mould. The light of the small oil lamps flickered, playing tricks on their eyes.

"We'll help them." The Doctor said, more to himself than Donna.

Cassie leant her troubled head against the cell wall. She sighed, a few salty tears staining her pale cheeks. Every time a guard walked past, they taunt her of what was to come. First indescribable torture, and then the sweet release of an undignified death. There was no hope. There was no hope for the poor souls trapped behind iron bars. She needed a saviour. They all needed a hero. And that hero was walking past the orphanage.

"They're so young…" The blonde companion said, tears welling up. She gazed, sadly, through the cell door at the small children, all hiding in heaps. The Doctor put a hand onto Donna's shoulder, equally distressed by the sight, but too afraid to show it.

"Once we find out exactly what's happened here, we can get them out. Right now, I doubt they'd survive a chase through a maze of metal." Donna silently agreed, reluctantly stepping back from the sadness and walked onwards into gloom.

"It's so full of despair." Donna said, trying to soften the atmosphere.

"Very depressing." The Doctor breathed as they came to yet another corner.

"So what do you thinks' happened?" Donna asked.

"Well… strange alien race comes down to, Earth Mark Two or something, and uses their strange technology not even heard of on this place to try and conquer it, except by the sounds of it, they've only managed a town."

"Not that big and scary then." Donna tried to comfort herself. The Doctor shrugged.

"They could be biding their time. If you saw the guys who took Cassie," His voice faltered, "they all looked pretty much the same."

"So they're like Sontarans?" Donna asked. "A bunch of clones? Why do that?" She wondered.

"Well, most races do that because their race is dying out." The Doctor said. "Maybe that's why their attacking here." They rounded yet another corridor. On either side were small cells, designed to give the most discomfort possible.

"Doctor!" A broken voice called out. The two turned to see Cassie reaching out from her prison.

"Cassie." The Doctor knelt down by her cell as Cassie quickly retracted her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Top of the world." Cassie said, mockingly. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened up the cell. Cassie stepped out and stood up, stretching. "Thanks." She smiled, but then her jaw dropped. The Doctor and Donna turned around and looked up as three huge men stood there.

"Having fun?" They asked.

A large mechanic door swung open as the men and their prisoners entered. The men pushed them into the room, swung around and left them. The Doctor stepped forwards, and saw a sight he didn't expect to see.

"Joanne?" He asked, his mouth gaping. Joanne laughed.

"I figured that you'd somehow get here. I thought I better warn my master." She laughed. A large man sat in a chair in front of a badly constructed wooden desk. Large piles of paper were stacked on the desk with a large lit oil lamp, although the light from the large, curtained window was enough to light the room.

"And so who is the master of which you speak?" The Doctor asked. He saw Cassie fuming.

"You bitch!" She screamed out at her mother. "I thought you were on our side!"

"Oh don't be silly." Joanne laughed again. "I just had to look after you, and once they'd taken care of that I packed my bags and came here." She smiled. "Besides, you're not even my real daughter."

"What?" Cassie asked, her eyes filling with tears. Joanne smiled sadistically into Cassie's blue eyes.

"You were like a beautiful angel once." Joanne smiled. "But your wings have since been broken."

"Oh how poetic." Cassie snarled.

"Yes well, I have taught her well since her friend left." The man behind the desk said. He was tall and had a square chin with small, red eyes. He wore a thick jacket, hanging off his broad shoulders. His thin, black hair fell to each side of his face.

"That's him." Joanne pointed at the Doctor.

"Then why talk about him with so much admiration?" Cassie interjected before the Doctor could say anything.

"Because I wanted to see how far you'd go if you had an inkling of hope." Joanne grinned. Cassie shook her head. The Doctor took this silence as a chance to ask what had been bugging him.

"So who are you?" The Doctor asked the man.

"I am Thorman, leader of the Razoors."

"Razors?" Donna asked. The Doctor looked at her. "Hey, he could just have an accent." She defended.

"What are Razoors?" The Doctor asked, heading back to the question.

"My people." Thorman smiled through chapped lips. His nostrils flared as he talked. His voice sounded just like all the others. The Doctor thought for a moment. He had never heard of a Razoor before.

"But why do they look, well... the same, but different to you?" Donna asked curiously.

"I am not a Razoor, but one of the last remaining Shrackton's."

"Never heard of them either."

"Oh but you have." Joanne chipped in. "You don't remember the last time you were here, do you?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Why?" He demanded. "Why don't I."

"Ask her." Joanne pointed at Cassie.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Her real mother, Daphne, you remember her?" A flash of a face caught the Doctors racing mind. She looked a lot like Cassie, but with sparkling violet eyes. "You helped her defeat the Shrackton's. You killed them."

"I didn't kill anyone!" The Doctor countered, angrily. Joanne shook her head.

"You don't remember, so how could you know?"

"Stop playing with his mind." Cassie said, crossly. "He's not like you."

"Or you." Joanne smirked. Cassie took a step back, holding her cloak around her.

"Silly girl." Thorman said. "And silly woman." Joanne looked surprised.

"What?"

"Oh, did you really think I was going to let a stupid human rule with me?" Thorman cackled. He pulled out a large gun. The Doctor took a step back.

"An ultra-radiating-kinetic-energy-preventer!" The Doctor called out, talking fast.

"What?" Donna asked.

"A ray gun." Translated Cassie. There was a blinding flash of light, and Joanne was a little pile of ash on the rugged floor. Cassie swallowed a scream, and Donna stood there, eyes wide. The Doctor frowned, an angry glint in his eyes.

"That takes care of one thing." Thorman stood and pointed the gun at the Doctor.

"Too bad it takes up to three hours to recharge itself." He said in faux cheer.

"Heh…" Said a disgruntled Thorman, who sat back down.

"So, Thorman." The Doctor said. "Why?" He asked, totally confused. "I've never heard of you before, and that's saying something. So why do all this?"

"Because." Thorman smiled, his lips cracking. "We needed to boost the population."

"So there aren't that many of you." Donna asked. Thorman's face fell for a split second.

"Only a few true are left. But I have found the perfect machine, to create my own species to rule under me, and transform this dump into a Razoor paradise!" He laughed. Cassie felt disgusted that this cruel, thing, would be willing to destroy so much for his own good. Cassie took the dagger out from her belt and leapt forward, holding Thorman's head with her arm.

"Don't!" The Doctor called out as Cassie held her knife against Thorman's red throat.

"He murdered so many innocent people." He said through gritted teeth. The once imposing man now cowered in her vice-like grip. "So many." She whispered into his ear.

"You'll be just as bad as him." The Doctor warned. Cassie chuckled.

"There's no point. Im beyond that. Im beyond saving."

"You know the difference between right and wrong!" He tried again, getting more and more flustered. If he tried to pull Cassie off, she'd slice Thorman's throat. If he left her, she'd do it anyway.

"Do I?" She asked, staring off a bit. "Was I brought up in a place where murder was wrong. Where it was the good thing to give to those in need, where it was 'right' to care." Her eyes were still burning, but not as fiercely. He was breaking her down.

"Deep inside-"

"Im not worth saving, darling." Cassie smiled. She stepped back from a choking Thorman. "Burn." She threw the knife into the oil lamp, which spilt across the ground, lighting up the papers still spread across the floor, leading to the desk, and therefore Thorman.

"Arrr!" Thorman screamed out as the fire licked his body. He staggered forwards towards Donna, who screamed in turn. Cassie tried to stop him, but his arm flailed out, knocking her across the room. He grabbed onto her and leapt from the window. Cassie and the Doctor ran to the window and watched them splash into the lake below. Donna bobbed up to the surface, breathlessly and swam to the edge of the lake. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Doctor." Cassie had turned, leaning against the wall for support. The fire had begun to spread. A small explosion from another lamp on the wall made the Doctor and Cassie duck and fall to the ground as fire belched out of the window, setting the ragged curtains alight.

"Run!" The Doctor called, getting to his feet. Cassie coughed and tried to stand up, but fell. The Doctor twirled around and picked Cassie up by her bare arms, only to drop her as what felt like static shocked them both. Cassie screamed out, holding her head. The Doctor regained his wits and picked Cassie up again, this time using her dropped cloak as a barrier between skins. They began to run, blood pounding around their heads. They ran down a hall, only to find the mechanic door. The Doctor let go of Cassie, who sat down next to a door as the Doctor pulled out his trusty screwdriver and began to try and open the door.

"You're all alone." Cassie said, dreamily.

"Huh?" The Doctor asked, not paying that much attention.

"There's no one like you out there anymore, is there?" Cassie asked. The Doctor ignored her.

"Unless I concentrate, when I touch people, their memories flood into my mind." Cassie's eyes misted over. "It's not normal, is it Doctor?"

"Not really. Well." The Doctor stopped and looked at her. "You sound like a-" The door clunked open.

"What about all the other people?" Cassie asked as she stumbled into the hall, crowded with cells upon cells of the dying. She looked over at the Doctor who was busy with a keypad. A few beeps later, and the cell doors sprang open and large alarm called out.

"That should do."

"A fire alarm?" Cassie asked.

"No, it means the controls have been tampered with, but should scare everyone into running out." He looked ahead of him. Crowds of people swarmed the halls, running for their lives. The Doctor and Cassie followed them, as the crackling fire burst through, attacking the oil lamps for further fuel. The metal ground below Cassie's feet grew hot and the air grew stuffy. She struggled forward, falling to her knees, the fire raging behind her. She crawled forward scraping her hands and knees, reaching out.

"Doctor!" She called, her strength ebbing away, fast. The Doctor quickly skidded to a halt and turned around. He picked her up, and half carried her forward. By the time they'd begun a good pace, everyone else had disappeared. The Doctor was left to try and navigate his own way through, but they kept running, the burning inferno quickly catching up. The Doctor took a sharp turn, the wrong turn. It was an empty room, with one large window. He edges forward onto the ledge. He looked down and estimated about eighteen stories, this time, with no lake.

"Oh dear." He sighed. Cassie grunted in his arms, the suffocating smell of putrid smoke burned their nostrils. He helped Cassie to the ground and took another look out. Cassie coughed as she tried to stand up. She looked out of the widow. From there, you could see the whole town as it wasn't that big. Large walls kept the residents inside at all times, and a beautifully green forest trimmed the outside. She glanced up, thick black smoke clogged the sky, and many birds she had not seen before flew away from the fire towering above them.

"What do we do now?" Cassie's voice was weak and strained. She felt exhausted and an emotional wreck. New visions crowding her mind made her head feel like it was splitting open. There was silence as the Doctor shut the door into the room, hoping it would at least slow down the fiery rage.

"You are worth it." The Doctor said, finally. He stood next to Cassie, who looked up at him, confused. "You're worth saving. Everyone is. You have to give them a chance." Cassie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. The Doctor nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Im scared." Cassie whispered. The Doctor looked at her, and embraced her.

"We'll get out." He surveyed the room. "Look." He let go of Cassie and held her shoulders. "I believe that you're most definitely not a human, like these people here. I believe you're a part of the race of Angels."

"Angels?"

"Well, their not actually Angels. Their called Volatillis-Res. Latin I think actually." The Doctor thought for a moment. "Anyway, when someone claims they've seen an Angel, it really means they've seen a Volatillis."

"So?"

"Volatillises are fantastical, well, aliens I guess, that thrive on helping others. When I touched you, you copied some of my memories. They usually use that to take away some of the pain, the stress they cause but instead they take the memories, rather than copy it."

"But it hurts…" Cassie whined.

"Yeah, I know." The Doctor sighed. "It's a last resort of a selfless being. Do you find it easy to trust?" Cassie nodded. "Another characteristic of a Volatillis, they can easily trust anyone, including your… Joanne." Cassie looked away. "If that's true, then…" The Doctor caught himself before he said it.

"What?" Cassie insisted.

"You can fly." The Doctor stood up and straightened himself.

"How?" Cassie gripped onto the Doctors sleeves.

"I…" He looked into her eyes. "Im not sure." Cassie sighed.

"Oh well." She let go of him and stood up on the ledge.

"Cassie! Don't!" Cassie opened her arms, closed her eyes, and leant forward. Her body cut through the air.

"Doctor!" She screamed as a ripping pain shot down her back. The Doctor ran to the ledge and looked down, to see pure white wings spread out below him. Cassie swooped and flew, unsteadily, upwards and faced the Doctor.

"I was falling, now I'm not!" She said, looking very relived.

"That seemed to work." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Cassie came to the window.

"Time to save the famous Doctor." She smiled. A small explosion burst open the door behind the Doctor. It was now or never. He stepped up onto the ledge and jumped as the oil lamps in the room burst into flame behind him.

"Doctor! Cassie!" A soaked Donna ran Cassie dropped the Doctor the last few feet to the ground and then basically fell herself.

"God that was tiring." Cassie breathed. The Doctor stood up as Donna came up and caught her breath.

"We got rid of them." The Doctor said, not very pleased with the circumstances.

"You saved a lot more lives by loosing theirs." Donna tried to comfort him. Behind the Doctor, Cassie stood up, now wingless. She was stretching her back.

"Okay…" She looked over at Donna and smiled meekly.

"What happened to you, miss fairy." She asked.

"Never mind." The Doctor said. He looked at the tower. Hundreds of people spilled out of it, breathing in fresher air and screaming for freedom.

Donna opened the T.A.R.D.I.S door eager to start a new adventure.

"Bye then." A few townsfolk cheered, waving at the Doctor and Donna. Donna waved back and Cassie stepped forward.

"Thanks." She said. She looked directly into the Doctors eyes. "You've done so much. Seen so much." She said in awe.

"It's not all roses." He said, getting her drift.

"I want to see them. See the wonders of the universe." Cassie begged. "I always knew there was so much more than this."

"You have to help these people." The Doctor said to the thinning crowd.

"The walls here hold no love for me." Cassie said. "And you said im worth it." She tried to catch the Doctor out. "Im worth saving. Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be." Cassie said, her eyes shinning. The Doctor looked into her bright blue eyes. "I wanna leave this life behind me." She took a step towards the Doctor. "Say it if it's worth saving me."

**Ooh, cliffy.**

**Now, im not sure if I should, but I really want to make a sequel (well, next chapter) and im not sure if Cassie should come with. Please tell me if you would like to see Cassie develop as a character, or wanna see her killed off (Dr. Who is so like a soap these days). **

**Feedback is wuved! **


End file.
